howfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Make a Paper Airplane
You don’t have to be a Wright brother to make your own airplane. All you need is a piece of paper and a moment when your teacher isn’t looking. To make a paper airplane, see Step 1 below to get started. Steps Classic Airplane #Get a sheet of paper. Standard letter size paper is all you need. #Fold it in half, lengthwise. This means folding the two long sides together. #Fold the top corners in to the center. Make the fold nice and crisp, using your nail. #Fold the angled edge into the center. Take the new angled sides and fold them both in to meet at the center fold. #Fold along the center line. This fold should hide all of the other folds inside. #Fold down the wings. Fold down the two top flaps to make the wings. These folds will also need to be crisp, so use a hard edge to make the fold (like your nail). Better Airplane #Make the main center fold. Fold a standard piece of printer paper (typically 8.5x11") in half the long way and crease. This should bring the two longer side together so that the edges touch. #Fold the top corners to meet at the center. Open up the paper again and then fold the top two outer corners inwards so that they meet along the middle crease. #Fold down the point. Fold the point made in the previous step down to the crease so that the flaps are tucked under this fold. Make sure that this fold is very crisp. Now the paper should look somewhat like the back of an envelope. #Fold the new corners. Fold the two top corners created in the previous step down to the center crease so that the points are about 2/3 of the way down the center crease of the flap. #Fold up the point. Fold up the point that has been covered in the previous step so that it secures the flaps against the crease. #Fold the paper in half along the original center fold. All the folds made in the previous steps should be facing outwards. The small triangular fold is now along what will later be the bottom of the plane. #Create the wings. Fold both side flaps down to the bottom (that main center fold line) so that the long edge of the wings are perfectly aligned with the bottom of the airplane. #Angle the wings. Unfold the wings slightly so that they are perpendicular to the body of the airplane and form a flat surface next to each other. #Test fly your airplane. Start with a gentle toss to see how your plane glides through the air. Experiment with more aggressive throws to see how high and far your plane will travel. Other Airplanes #For airplanes that make special movements, try: #* Making a flapping airplane. #* Making an airplane that does Loop De Loops. #For airplanes that are extra fast, try: #* Making a boomerang airplane. #* Folding a fast paper airplane. #* Making a different fast design. #For airplanes that have special shapes, try: #* Making a Delta Wing paper airplane. #* Making a dart paper airplane. Tips * Try to throw the airplane at different angles, speeds, and heights. * Use a ruler, fingernail, or credit card to make the creases extra crisp. * Try many different airplane designs and find the one that works best for you. * Fly it on a hot day from a high place. Your plane will catch thermals and cover a longer distance. * Make your plane thinner to make it faster. * Newspaper airplanes are lighter and more aerodynamic. * Don't throw in front of someone's face, please. * If your airplane does not fly well, experiment with taping the wings together. You could also try a very small amount of glue. * This particular airplane works best when thrown gently. Don't heave it as hard as you can. * Try folding the flaps at different angles. Some folds will make your plane do stunts. * Make the airplane fly up or down by pinching the ends of the wings. Pinch up to make the airplane fly down. Pinch down to make a paper the airplane fly up. * If you would like your airplane to be precise and neat, you could use a protractor for the angles when folding. This isn't necessary however, and you should try this after some practice because it may frustrate you on your first time. It is quite difficult getting a perfect 90 degrees on Step 2, for example. * Twist the nose slightly to make the plane turn in a loop. * Try to fold perfectly to have the same look. * For the airplane to reach farther distance, use a longer sheet of paper. Warnings * Do not throw a paper airplane when it is raining or it might get wet and weigh down. * Do not throw it at anyone’s face. * Do not throw your paper airplane in a school classroom. Do not throw your airplane at any animals or other people. Related wikiHows * How to Improve the Design of any Paper Airplane * How to Make a Simple Paper Airplane * How to Make a Paper Hat * How to Fold a Mini Paper Skateboard Category:Paper Planes and Boats